Inertial navigation sensors play a very important role in today's technology. Gyroscopes and accelerometers are widely used for tracking the movement and/or velocity of any object, vehicle or person. With more and more applications requiring inertial navigation sensors, there is increasing demand for navigation sensors. Further, the competition in this area is also becoming increasingly harsh with more applications requiring inertial sensors with better performance and at a cheaper cost.